Twist it a bit
by RubyRose8986
Summary: What if Sawamura isn't a loud mouth pitcher but a normal boy that can pitch? He bumped into a boy that turned out to by Miyuki who suddenly takes an interest in Sawamura. What if he finds out Sawamura was part of his past and can pitch when they are in need of a pitcher? WARNING: Rating may rise boyxboy and maybe some violence! ;)
1. Baseball

Sawamura's POV

Another boring day at boring Seido. Honestly nothing fun or cool happens around here. Listening to the sensei talk is like listening to my grandfather's lectures except of the screaming and yelling. I was in class and in the back as usual and sitting next to my best friend Sayori Natsuki. Yeah she's a girl but she's cool and I known her for my whole life. We were just listening more like staring into space while our teacher was talking about the importance of knowing the Japanese culture and its origins. I swear this is the most boring thing in the world I was about to fall asleep when a baseball flew through the window and hit Natsuki in the head. She got angry and yelled "Who the hell threw this?" while holding up the ball. Every sane person knows never to make Natsuki mad or your life was in danger even the worst bullies knew that. But most of the time she was nice and she was pretty so none of the adults knew she was dangerous. She had long black straight hair in a ponytail and black eyes. She was one of the most popular kids in school next to the baseball team.  
"Um Sayori-san please call down it's just a baseball and it didn't do much damage" the teacher said calmly

"Hai sensei but who threw it?" she asked more calmly this time

"Um I don't know it came from out the window" he replied smoothly

"Oh I see" She replied while pretending to sit down and as the teacher turned away. She went over to the window and pulled the window all the way down and handed me the ball. Smiling I checked to make sure no one was watching us and moved a bit further away from the window and held the ball and threw it with all my power then I sat down and went back to the lesson. Fact was when I was younger I loved baseball and I still do but I hurt my right arm playing baseball. It was a minor injury but my parents were so worried they told me I couldn't play baseball anymore.

Signing I looked back at my left hand I still felt the moment when the ball left my hand. Signing I went back to the torture I may not like school but I came here on a scholarship. After my parents told me I couldn't play baseball I just spent my time reading about it and on the way I developed a love for reading as long as it was about sports. I studied hard and came to this school Seido I yearn to play baseball but I would have to ask my parents first. I love the felling when the ball left my hand and I just had to feel more of it so I planned on asking my parents. But first I would have to ask Natsuki she was a goody-too-shoes to all the parents and teachers. When we were younger and our parents didn't want us going anything dangerous we would say Natsuki did it and they would be fine with it.

Natsuki wasn't a big fan of baseball she liked soccer and basketball. But she knew I loved baseball and I had hope she would help me. After the bell rang I went up to her and started to talk but she cut me off

"You want to play baseball right?" she said with a smile

Nodding I asked "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Oh Ei-chan I known you for 16 years I know that you want to play you always did but you knew your parents were worried for you" she said with a smirk as we walked to the lunchroom

"Do you think my parents would let me?" I asked looking down

"I think so I mean it's been 6 years and your arm healed and Seido has the best baseball team and coach in Tokyo I bet they will let you play again" she replied while getting lunch.

Smiling I nodded and said "So when are the tryouts for the team"

"I think around the 15th or the 16th on the weekend". I nodded and we just went on talking about thing with our friends when lunch was over it was time for your chosen electives. I headed to the office it is the 13th today right I thought as I bumped into someone. When I looked up it was a burnet with a cocky smirk. I pulled myself up "Sorry" I said and headed to the office something about him was familiar but oh well I'm here. I went over to the guidance counselor and we talked about what club I was joining. After that I asked if I could call my parents she nodded and I pulled out the phone and went into a private room.

"Hey Mom"

"Hi Eijun how is your new school?"

"Fine mom can I play baseball again I know you are worried for me but I love baseball and I want to play" I said and waited for a reply

"Um Ei-chan why don't you let us think about this and we'll get back to you?"

"Fine mom but I really want to play" I said desperately

"Okay we'll talk Bye EI-chan"

"Bye mom" I said feeling down but happy since she said she would talk about it. I signed as I walked down to the field watching baseball and soccer at the same time. I watched Natsuki play she was good with those agile turns and tricks no wonder she came here on a full scholarship. Then I turned back to watching baseball under a tree. Around 20 minutes later Natsuki came over.

"Hi Ei-chan did you call your mom?" she asked while sitting next to me

"Yah she said she would think about it how's your team going?" I asked not wanting to talk about the call

Smiling she said "it's going great I love soccer and basketball. I know you want to play baseball I would die if I wasn't allow to play basketball or soccer" we laughed and started talking about sports. We were talking about basketball when Natsuki's coach called for her and she smiled and waved at me while running back to her game. I waved back at her leaned back on the tree

"Ehh you were the guy that bumped into me right?" and the cocky smirking brunett appeared

"Um yah sorry senpai" I said  
"Oh its fine but why were you going into the office?" he asked still wearing a smirk

"I have to choose a club to join" I replied with ease and still leaning on the tree

"Eh would you like to join the baseball club?" he asked

Looking at him I nodded "but I need my parent's permission first"

"Oh I see so when are you joining?" he asked as he sat down

"If my parents say yes then the 15th or 16th" I replied not knowing why I was talking to him

"Oh I see well I'm on the baseball team which position do you play" he asked while drinking some water

"Pitcher and you?" I asked still staring into space

"Catcher so if you make the team most likely I'm gonna be your catcher" he said with a smirk

"Oh I see" I said

After a few minutes he started talking again "Oh by the way my name is Miyuki Kazuya what's yours?"

"Sawamura Eijun nice to meet you" I replied and the bell rang so I smiled and waved good bye before running off. Still wondering why in the world I was talking to him but he reminded me of someone but I can't put my finger on it Oh well I signed and went to my next class.

* * *

So do you like it? next chapter is maybe gonna be based on Miyuki's POV. Bye :)


	2. Grandma Nanami

Miyuki's POV

Signing as I stretched myself and got into a catching position. Furyua was throwing and Ryousuke was batting. Furuya can throw hard and fast even though he was a first year. He is just practicing cause last week he pushed himself over the limit in the heat and got hurt. He was told not to play in a real game for at least two months so he was just throwing easy throws. After he was done Kawakami got ready to pitch usually Tanba went first but he had hurt his arm bad so he couldn't throw properly.

Kawakami was throwing and Masuko-senpai hit the ball up high threw a window on the third floor. Laughing I went over to him and pat his back knowing that in a matter of minutes an angry teacher was going to appear at the window. After a minute a girl with long black hair and black eyes appeared at the window with the ball in her hand it must have hit her I thought as she pulled the window all the way down. I was watching her and so was the rest of the team because I stopped playing then we watched as she gave the ball to a boy next to her. It was a burnet and had brown eyes I saw he move away from the window till I couldn't see him anymore. Huffing I turned around and started to get ready for another pitch when Kuramochi yelled

"WHOA MIYUKI WATCH OUT A BALL!" I turned quickly around and caught the ball I looked at it and smirked it was a high speed moving fastball haven't caught those in a long time. I looked up to the window and I couldn't see anyone who threw it? I wondered but was snapped out of it when Kuramochi hit my head. I got back in the game then the bell rang so I headed to lunch as usual I was bombarded by fan girls and sat at my usual table eating lunch. When I was done we headed to the next class for me it was baseball but I had to go to the office first. Walking down the hall I started thinking about that moving fastball lost in my train of thought I bumped into a boy.

"Sorry" he said and left smirking I headed to the office then I headed back to the field. When I got there I played a game and as usual I won looking for something to do I saw the boy that bumped into me. I was gonna go and talk to him but stopped when Kataoka called me name. I was to bat a couple of times before ending practice. I got a grand slam, a couple of home runs, and to balls to the soccer field. Smiling as I laid down and relaxed but then it got too hot so I decided to go find a tree. Looking around all were taken except for the tree shading a brunett and a blackett. Looking at the blackett I realized she was a girl and she was Sayori Natsuki the populist girl in school she was on the soccer and basketball team. I don't get what's so great about her she seems normal.  
She then stood up and walked away I just headed to the tree and started a conversation with the boy. When the bell rang I headed to class math urgh not my favorite or the next guy's but I was good at it. I was thinking about that boy Sawamura Eijun he reminded me of someone but I didn't know who. Oh well I thought as I finished the rest of the work and turned it in. After school there was more practice since it was the first week of school and we had these practice games to convince more students to join the baseball team. I have no idea why we need to do this the baseball team is already the largest team in school.

Sawamura's POV

Its Friday today and school is out I haven't heard back from my family yet. I decided to go home and talk to them in person I was going to ask Natsuki but I can't rely on her for everything. Taking a deep breath I opened the door to my home and walked to the living room

"Hi mom I'm back" I said as my parents looked at me

"Hi Ei-chan welcome back!" she exclaimed and hugged me

"Hi mom I'm home for the weekend" I said and hugged her back.

"Ei-chan Um we been talking about baseball and we agree that you could play" I cut her off

"Thank you" I cried

"Wait there's a catch" she said

"What there's always a catch" I mumbled and looked down

"You can play but only with your left arm you will not play with your right arm ever which is easy for you since you've been using your left arm all the time now" she said and looked back at my dad and grandpa. They nodded and looked at me waiting for my answer

"Sure it's a deal" I nodded and smiled before I went over to hug them. I was a righty when I got my arm hurt with my right arm I could pitch with better control. In all my games I always threw with my right arm but I was a lefty till the accident then I was a full lefty. Smiling I went up to my room and unpacked a bit. Lying down I thought back to the days when I was in my country side home.

When I was born I was sent to my grandmother's she had a farm and I loved it there she was the one who taught me baseball and I met many friends there. She died in a fire the whole farm was set on fire by one of her enemies. Grandma died that day and so did many of my friends some were injured. I wasn't because I was home visiting my parents when they dropped me off the next day I almost fainted. I saw ash everywhere blood and scars on my "home". I screamed and got on my knees crying. The next thing I knew was I was in my bed at the country side home it wasn't burn down. I ran down the hall all the way to my grandmother's room. I saw my parents there crying I looked at my grandmother's limping body.

Scared I ran down the stairs to the backyard I saw all the animals and crops dead. I looked around the one place I use to call home is burned gone no longer existing. I walked back into the house and my parents looked at me weakly smiling. I smiled back a bit. After about 2 days we buried my grandmother she was buried in the cemetery near her farm. We sold the farm for 5 billion dollars a lot of money! Grandma Nanami's farm was a pretty big place with flat land and had a river running through it. The farms around it weren't as fertilized as hers it took about a month before we sold it.

After we did the new owner promised we could visit anytime he was a rich rich man. I forgot his name but I knew I didn't like him he had this scary smirk and but he was nice I don't know why I didn't like him I just didn't. The friends I had met all left I never seen them again except for Natsuki because she live in Nanago like me. She knew how I felt because her brother died when she was 4. I signed as I came out of memory lane and I got up to my bookshelf. Smiling as I flipped through my memory book I loved to see the farm when it was in great shape. It took me 3 months to get over the death of my grandma. I finally snapped out of it when I got to play in a baseball game.

It was there I got hurt because I was thinking about my grandma. I knew my parents were worried but I didn't think they would have banned me from playing baseball but they did. I knew it had more to do with then me getting hurt. They didn't want someone else dead and when I talked about baseball grandpa would get sad because it always reminded him of grandma. He lived in Nanago while grandma lived on the farm because grandma was stubborn and refused to leave but she wanted him to go to Nanago. When she had her mind set on something you can't change it. I stopped thinking about her when my mom called me downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Do you like it? I hope you do. Bye!


	3. The Start of a New Adventure

Sawamura's POV

"Sawamura Hurry up and get packed for school!" I heard my mom yelled as I scurried around the room for my clothes and books. After about 20 minutes I went downstairs and headed to the train station after saying my good-byes. On my way I stopped by Natsuki's house to pick her up. When we got to the train station I sat on the side with the window and day dreamed all the way there. Mostly about baseball and Grandma Nanami. Signing every now and then.

After two minutes Natsuki spoke up

"So can you play baseball?"

Nodding I broke out of my trance and a smile appeared on my face. "Yep but I can only pitch with my left hand which I don't think is a punishment do you know why?" I asked

"Huh well when you were younger you were a righty but after the team saw how well a lefty you were you changed" she replied I knew this but just thought it was weird my parents are forbidding me to play with my right hand.

"I know but don't you think its weird my parents aren't letting me play with a right hand?" I asked staring out the window.

"Yeah but be glad they are letting you play baseball" she said as she pulled out a bento to eat

"Yeah you're right" I replied

"Aren't I always" she said eating her bento

"Yeah can I have some?" I asked temporarily putting the subject to the back of my head

"Sure" she replied and handed me some. All the way back to Seido we just had small chat mostly about sports and occasional talks about Grandma Nanami. When we got to school it was a Sunday and it wasn't really full of students. Smiling as we parted ways I headed to my dorm I shared with this boy who usually never comes back. He sleeps with his friends in another dorm so it's usually empty.

As I unpacked I looked out the window it was a nice view of the baseball and soccer fields. I started day dreaming about pitching and playing baseball again. I could only throw moving fastballs and bunt. I sucked at fielding so much I usually couldn't even catch the ball. My memories flashed back to when I was 4 and was playing with my friends hitting and pitching. Then I remembered a song my grandma used to sing taking in a breath I sung (nice little song that popped into my head in Science when I got bored out of my mind Sorry if it stinks:(!)

**The Start of a New Adventure**

_The sun is rising like a diamond in the dark night sky _

_Standing up and facing the sun_

_Opening my eyes to take in the sight_

_The sky is a canvas_

_Splattered with paints of red, orange and yellow_

_Seeing the sun rise _

_It's the start of a new day_

_The start of a new life_

_And the beginning of a new adventure _

_One by one I stepping into the light_

_One by one I'm moving on _

_Leaving the past behind_

_Never say no _

_Never give up_

_Always stay strong_

_Never Ever stay stuck in the past_

_Open your eyes_

_Take in the sight of the sun rise_

_The sky is a canvas_

_Splattered with red, orange and yellow_

_It's a new day_

_The start of a new life_

_And a beginning of a new adventure_

Taking in another breath I smiled deeply and relaxed. Grandma loved that song her mother sang it to her and her grandma sang it to my mom who sang it to me. It was her all-time favorite song and mine too. She sung that every morning at the sun rise and she would be up to see it rise. Grandma Nanami was the best grandma ever! All my friends loved the song too and they always sung along. Smiling I relaxed and laid back in bed for a nice little nap.

Miyuki's POV

ARGH I growled as I walked around the dorm my teammates (didn't sound right when I typed friends) were all out to visit their parents and wouldn't be back till around 6 so I was bored out of my mind. I didn't feel like walking around the school because I knew I was going to get bombared by girls. I mean who would blame them? With my skills, looks and the fact my dad was rich. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the most wanted boy in school which I probably am.

Smirking I walked to the baseball dorms I was supposed to live there but there wasn't any room. There is but it's not cleaned out yet so while I'm waiting I live in the regular dorms. Signing as I walked back to my room I heard someone singing. Curious I leaned in on the door to listen. I heard

_Seeing the sun rise _

_It's the start of a new day_

_The start of a new life_

_And the beginning of a new adventure _

_One by one I stepping into the light_

_One by one I'm moving on _

_Leaving the past behind_

_Never say no _

_Never give up_

_Always stay strong_

_Never Ever stay stuck in the past_

_Open your eyes_

_Take in the sight of the sun rise_

_The sky is a canvas_

_Splattered with red, orange and yellow_

_It's a new day_

_The start of a new life_

_And a beginning of a new adventure_

Whoever was singing had a beautiful voice but that wasn't what had me speechless. That song was Nanami-san's favorite and that voice sounded familiar. I lived in the city but I often visited my friends on Nanami-san's farm with my younger sister Natsu. But one day on my way home with Natsu we were attacked and she disappeared and never came back to the farm.

I knew she had died that was when I was 4 a year later Nanami-san's farm was burnt down and so was she. I was home but when my parents and I went back there was ash everywhere my dad bought the place. He was sad but kept his poker face smirk. He lived in the farm when he was younger to and he loved it, it was where he met mom.

Signing I was going to open the door and see who was singing but Kuramochi came up to me and started talking. He just got back and was talking about his trip home. I started talking to him about what happened when he was gone not real interesting but by the time it was 7 the song was pushed back into my mind.

Natsuki's POV

On my way to Ei-chan's dorm Hayato bombarded me he was my  
best friend/boyfriend. He was the captain of the boys' basketball and soccer team. Smiling we talked about everything we could off think off. Then I started singing The Start of a New Adventure. Hayato smiled and sang with me it was our favorite song when we were little and still is.

We also visited Nanami's farm we loved her so much and was so sad when she died and 3 of our friends I didn't know till he told me though. I was living with my grandpa Akihiko he found me wandering the streets of Nanago alone when I was four. I told him some weird people attacked me and killed Kazu-nii my older brother. Signing I thought back to the farm the happiest moments of my life.

Grandpa Akihiko lived alone till he took me under his wing I was so happy when he did. I knew he hated his son and his choices in life even if they made him rich. I loved my dad so I didn't understand why he hated him but oh well. Grandpa Akihiko wasn't a billionaire but he was a millionaire he was a writer and lived in a small house. He liked living a simple life and so do I.

My mind flew back to Hayato as he was talking about his soccer game yesterday which he won 5-3. After congratulating him we headed back to our dorms. Smiling I fell asleep.

* * *

Um sorry it took so so so so long I had a lot of homework. My teacher is giving me 3 projects. An online project and two writing ones. I finally finished one written one but still 2 more to go. My other teacher game me an assignment requiring me to build a cardboard furniture but I enjoyed that one so yeah. Then my band teacher took us to a football game to play and we won! Then my art teacher gave me an assignment "How the world can be better" to do. Crazy huh? Oh yeah and I have no idea on my Project for science and then there's the contest which I sorta have an idea on but not too sure. So sorry again for the delay and if you thought the song stinked. It was base of an poem I was reading about the sun in science class. I hate science! Sorry bye bye :)!


	4. Baseball!

Sawamura's POV

Signing I forced myself out of the bed and to the bathroom. After I finished I headed to the councilor to turn in my application for the baseball team she took it and waved me away. I walked back to my 1st period luckily I made it in time for the bell to ring. Natsuki waved me over to our regular desks smiling I walked over to her. We started talking and whispering till the teacher arrived he was always 5 minutes late no matter what. I just pretended to listen for the whole time while I was day dreaming about baseball and other stuff.

After a while I headed to the cafeteria for lunch then I walked down the hall to the field. I went over to the coach of the team I think his name was Kataoka Tesshin. As I walked I bumped into someone again. I looked up and was shocked to see the same boy I bumped into last time "Sorry" I said and pulled myself up

"You need to watch where you are going" he said and I could tell he had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes

"Sorry I will" I replied with no emotion and walked away

"Hey are you joining the baseball team if you are want to wait for me? I need to go to the office for something" he asked usually I wouldn't but I didn't know the field that well so I agreed

"Sure" I said and sat down on the bench waiting for him

"Thanks I'll be back" he said and ran away I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was bring tricked. After 5 minutes I knew I was being tricked so I stood up and walked over to the field myself and sure enough he was there smirking when he saw me. Signing I walked over to the coach and gave him my form. He nodded and told me to get into a uniform and pointed to where they were. I nodded and walked over to get one I saw a pink haired boy on the side changing into some clothes. I smiled at him and he smiled back

"Hi I'm Kominato Haruichi 1st year and you are?" he said and I could tell he was shy look at me saying he was shy when I saw too

"Hi I'm Sawamura Eijun but most of my friends call me EI-chan nice to meet you" I replied and smiled at him again

"Oh nice to meet you Ei-chan are you a 1st year too?" he asked fully dressed now

"Yeah what position do you play" I asked him with interest and now that I was fully dressed

"Fielder, defender, and batter" (I think right?) He replied looking down

"Oh cool are you good?" I asked knowing it was a little rude

"Yeah I guess I'm good but not as good as my brother though" he replied looking up at me

"Oh who's you brother? Does he go to this school?" I asked

"Kominato Ryousuke and yeah he goes to this school what position do you play?" he asked looking up at me

"Pitcher we better hurry up and get out of here" I said with a smile

"Yeah we better" he replied and we both ran out of there and bumped into someone unfortunately.

"Ne Haruichi you might wanna look where you're going" a voice boomed from above looking up I saw a pink haired man I figured he was Haruichi's brother. Signing I pulled myself up and the helped Haruichi up  
"Sorry Senpai" I said and walked away with Haruichi following behind me "He's your brother" I said it wasn't a question it was a statement

"Yeah sorry about that" he said blushing if I hadn't known better I would bet he was a girl

"Its fine I wasn't looking where I was going so are we going to the coach?" I asked

"Yeah it's right over there" he pointed to a small office

"Oh let's go" I replied after we talked to him and we headed to the field I lined up with the other first-years to bat. Haruichi was behind of me I sucked at batting but for some reason I was really good at bunting. I realized Haruichi had a wooden bat that must meant he was pretty good and had confidence in his skills. Signing I got ready to bunt the ball went to the left field and I got to 2nd base. I watched as Haruichi got ready to bat he was good he sent a ball over my head and I bet it was a grand slam. I got back home and so did Haruichi and this other guy I had no idea what his name was.

"Nice batting you 1st years next up is pitching, catching and fielding get into your positions. Catchers behind Miyachi, Miyuki and Chris. Pitchers behind Tanba, Kawakami, and Furuya fielders, shortstops and basemen behind them." Kataoka shouted while pointing out our positions and we went to our spots. I was behind this blondie and in front of this blackett. When it was my turn I got into my position and slammed the ball into the catcher's glove but he dropped it. I was annoyed and concerned to why he dropped it. Signing I tried again but he dropped it again.

After like 4 tries he went to sit on a bench and another catcher came up and he dropped the balls too. Come on my balls aren't hard to catch they're straight fastballs and moving when I want them to be. But oh wait I forgot what Natsuki had said. She said that when I pitch my balls I don't have perfect control over them and it always moves. If it doesn't move before it hits the glove it moves when it hits the glove which causes people to drop it. Signing I got ready to throw again but Tanba stopped me. Raising an eyebrow I looked up at him

"Miyuki catch his balls they're weird" Tanba said Weird? How are they weird I thought as I got ready to pitch

"Hai" he replied and sat down I slammed the ball into his glove and it didn't fall out since he had a tight grip around it but it moved like crazy in his mitt. My "senpais" saw it because they stared at me like I sprouted a leg or a wing. Furuya like usual didn't have any emotions on his face which was kind of annoying he is a 1st year right? I think so since I saw him in a couple of my classes I think I don't remember. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Miyuki said

"How did you pitch that?" he asked as he walked up to me

"Don't know I could always pitch like that it's either that or my moving balls and not a lot of people can catch that" I replied simply with no emotions from my voice or face

"A moving ball pitch one now" Miyuki said as he got down in a catching position. I shrugged and threw a moving fastball and he caught it. "Wow I didn't think you had it in you" he laughed

"What?" I asked confused

"Don't mind him he has a bad personality" Chris said "How did you pitch that though?"

"I don't know my parents said I had a flexible shoulder and arm so I guess maybe that's why?" I said uncertainly

"Oh meet me in Kataoka's office after school okay?" Chris said

"Um sure?" I said curious to why he would tell me to meet him in the office. After I threw some more tried to field I failed and changed into my school clothes. I headed to my next class thinking about why he wanted to talk to me. Is my moving fastball that weird? I shrugged it off and went up to meet Natsuki talking to her boyfriend Hayato.

* * *

Yah no school today so I decided to post another chapter. Oh and I have a question about the contest geekinthepink is having do I just post the story on ace of the diamond or do I have to do something else? Bye bye :)


	5. My past?

Sawamura's POV

"Urgh" I groaned as my teacher passed out our homework assignments. I looked at it and growled it was so fucking annoying it had so much stuff in it. Blah blah blah blah blah blah.

"Okay so this assignment requires you to find a senpai and have him or her help you do it. Their assignments are the same as yours like for example Saki what is your subject?" our teacher asked

"It's about spiders" Saki said making a face. She had black hair and a red bow on top

"Yeah so you go looking for another senpai that has the same thing Spider then you two get together and work. Sometimes your group may have more than 2" she said "any questions?" "Yes Natsuki"

"How are we gonna find our partner and why can't we chose our own?" Natsuki asked

"Because we're killing three birds with one stone. This year's assignment we got from the central office says you need to develop social interactions and seeking skills. So by meeting new people you have socially interacted and by looking for your partner you developed seeking skills. And doing Science is just mandatory. Understand?" she explained

"Yes sensei" Natsuki replied

"Any other questions?" "Yes Ichigo?"

"So where do we find our partners we can't go all around school looking for them and can our partners be someone from our grade?" Ichigo asked she was a blondie with a red ribbon in her hair and she was really perky.

"Yes some might be from your grade. And during homeroom your group would be called to the lunchroom where you can find your partner. For instance they will call Animals with four legs and have fur and if that describes your animal go to the lunchroom understood?" Sensei asked

"Hai sensei" Ichigo replied

"Any other questions?" Sensei asked

"NO" the whole class said

RING!  
"Bye" sensei said as the whole class ran for the door. Signing I walked besides Natsuki

"Who do you think you're partner is?" she asked me

"Don't know you?" I asked

"I hope it's someone I know" she replied "What's your animal?" she asked

"A falcon" I replied "yours?"

"lucky mine is a trout a fish" she said making a face

"Hahahah" I laughed

"It's not funny!" she snapped

"Is so!" I said

"Is not"

"Is so"

"Is not"

"Is so"

"Is not and how was your baseball tryouts" she asked

"Oh I did pretty good I think I have to meet up with Chris senpai after school though I have no idea what I did wrong" I said

"Hahahaha it's only been the first week of school and you're in trouble?" she laughed

"I'm not in trouble at least I don't think I am" I said as I sat down at my desk and pulled out some homework. The mic roared to life and started calling people down to the lunchroom. Since it was only the first week of school we had an extended homeroom. After like 5 minutes the mic said birds that have sharp talons. I made my way down to the lunchroom and I bumped into someone again! No surprise there "Sorry" I mumbled and guess who I bumped into Yeah that's right Miyuki.

"Ha you need to watch where you're going" he smirked

"Yeah yeah" I said and pulled myself up and headed to the lunchroom

"Oh wait what's your bird?" he asked

"Falcon" I replied not caring

"What really?" he asked

"Yeah really what's it to ya?" I asked

"Well I also have the falcon" he smirked

"What?" I asked and spun around and met him face to face

"Yep" he smirked "you looked shocked" he laughed

"Yeah yeah well when are we gonna work on it?" I asked still shocked he was my partner

"My room tonight okay with you?" he asked

"Fair" I mumbled and walked back to my homeroom hoping it was just the two of us cause I didn't feel like going back to the lunchroom anymore.

"So Ei-chan by the look on your face not someone you like?" Natsuki said it like a question but it was a statement

"Yeah I have to work with Miyuki" I mumbled

"Ha! But think of it as a good thing tons of girls at this school like him" she said

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked looking up at her

"You know you're gay even your parents know that" she said

"Yeah but I don't like Miyuki he has a twisted personality and an really creepy smirk" I said

"Yeah sounds like that boy from your grandmother's farm who had twisted personality yet you still fell for him" she said with her own devious smirk

"Yeah I know but I don't think I'm gonna date anyone this year" I replied

"True who would want to date you?" she smirked

"You little brat" I growled at her

"You know its true!" she smiled at me and headed to the lunchroom. Rolling my eyes I worked on my homework. When the bell finally rang at 3 I headed to Kataoka's office. Signing as I pushed open the door I saw the whole baseball team there looking at me.  
"So why did you tell me to come here Chris-senpai?" I asked him

"Your moving fastball have you always been able to throw like that?" he asked

"Yeah always is that it?" I asked

"No we want to talk about it" he replied

"Why it's nothing special" I said confused

"Wow he's a bigger idiot than I thought" Kuramochi said

"What?" I asked looking at him

"And I have to work with him on our project" Miyuki chuckled

"Yeah sure whatever what are you talking about?" I asked looking at my senpais

"A moving fastball is very unique in many ways and have you heard of the child prodigy?" Kataoka cut in

"Child prodigy?" I asked looking up at him

"Yeah rumor has it that 6 years ago a 10 year old boy a southpaw pitcher pitched amazing moving fastballs" he explained

"So?" I asked but I knew where this was going

"He suffered an injury with his right arm pitching moving fastballs but his right arm had better control which made the balls look like they disappear. That's when he quit playing baseball" Kataoka replied

"So?" I asked but I knew what he was going to say

"Are you him?" he asked

"Hum?" I asked "I don't think so" I replied

"Oh I see" he said

"You see he lived on a farm with his grandmother and most of us lived near him and we always played baseball together with Kataoka as our coach. We just wondered maybe you're Ei-chan" Chris explained

"I I I" I started

"He doesn't look like him and the Ei-chan we knew was an out-going boy he's not him" Miyuki said getting serious

"Oh well if anyone know who Ei-chan is it's Miyuki" Kuramochi said

"Sorry if we wasted your time" Chris said

"Okay bye" I said as I headed out the door. Hum should I tell them the truth I wondered and poundered as I headed to my room to catch some Z's but I was stopped by Miyuki

"What?" I asked facing him

"We still need to finish our project" he said with a smirk "don't tell me you forgot?"

"Oh yeah" I said and followed him to his room

* * *

So what do ya think I'm really bored right now so I'm just writing chapters I know I should be finishing my homework but I don't want too. :) BYE-BYE


	6. Is he really not Ei-chan?

Sawamura's POV

"Um so what do we do first?" I asked my "partner"

"Well we need the info on falcons their species, prey, predators, their life span, how they give birth, how they mate, where they live, and so on" Miyuki replied

"Okay I'll take their life span you can take where they live, and what they eat along with the visual aid" I said

"Yeah that seems fair" Miyuki replied

Nodding I smiled and headed to the door "Bye Miyuki"

"Wait a second" he said closing the door

"What?" I asked looking at Miyuki confused

"Do you really have no idea about what we were talking about in Kataoka's office?" he asked glaring at me I felt my soul was being explored

"Um what?" I asked looking at him in the eye I gotten used to being able to hide my feelings

"Hum nothing I must have confused you with someone else" he replied

"Oh" I replied feeling a bit disappointed he couldn't tell that it was me. Smiling I walked out of the room to my room. When I got there I relaxed on my bed and let my tears spill. I haven't let them spill for 6 years and now I let them spill all they want. I hated this, my friends that I grew up with for like ever didn't realize me. Well I couldn't exactly blame them I was, I was different. I had a new hair style and a new attitude. I wasn't the cheer free, out-going, laughing, hyper, energetic boy anymore. I was a quiet, calm, nice and shy boy. I was just afraid that if my friends see me like this they wouldn't like me anymore knowing that their Ei-chan changed this much.

Signing I laid back on my bed I swore I would never tell them the truth ever I was always scared of rejection and denial. Always has been and always will be. I'm afraid of the past repeating itself and afraid to let my friends get killed or hurt. I hated being scared and weak I hated letting others see me weak. I always been strong and wanted to stay strong I hadn't worrying people. Exceptionally people I care about I didn't want anyone to be miserable even if it meant for me to suffer. Signing I fell asleep I didn't wake up the next morning and just stayed asleep. I skipped 1st, 2nd and 3rd I finally decided to head to 5th.

"Sorry Sensei I overslept and didn't feel too well" I said as I entered the room

"Do you feel better now?" he asked

"Yes a bit better, good enough to attend class" I replied

"Well Sayori go with Sawamura to the nurse office just to make sure. Sawamura you look a little pale are you sure you're okay?" he asked

"Yeah but I could use a check-up" I replied with a small smile

"Okay go" he said. I walked out and waited for Natsuki

"So what's up?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oh Ei-chan I known you for 16 years I know when something is wrong" she smirked

"Yeah I talked to the baseball team and I think they are the ones from our baseball team on Grandma Nanami's farm. Actually I'm sure of it and that would mean Miyuki is actually your brother" I said with a smile as I watched Natsuki freeze to the spot

"You, I What?" she asked

"You heard me" I replied as I sat down in the Nurse's office waiting for her

"But…..did you tell them?" she asked me but I knew she knew the answer

"No" I replied

"I get it you're afraid but you have too but don't worry I won't force you Ei-chan do what you think is right I trust you enough" she smiled at me and I smiled back at her Natsuki is the best friend a person can have.

"Thanks Natsuki you're the best but don't you want to meet them? I know you're dying to meet your family again" I said with concern

"Yah I would but my grandfather is good enough I love him and my life right now and I don't exactly wanna change it" she smiled as the nurse came in and checked me. Smiling she told me to rest for a little while longer then I would be as good as new. Nodding I headed back to my dorm as Natsuki headed to her class. I relaxed for a little longer before headed to lunch and back to my room. Signing I had been signing pretty often in the past couple of days. I smiled as my memories flashed in my brain over and over taking in a breath I began to sing again

_The sun is rising like a diamond in the dark night sky_

_Standing up and facing the sun_

_Opening my eyes to take in the sight_

_The sky is a canvas_

_Splattered with paints of red, orange and yellow_

_Seeing the sun rise_

_It's the start of a new day_

_The start of a new life_

_And the beginning of a new adventure_

_One by one I stepping into the light_

_One by one I'm moving on_

_Leaving the past behind_

_Never say no_

_Never give up_

_Always stay strong_

_Never Ever stay stuck in the past_

_Open your eyes_

_Take in the sight of the sun rise_

_The sky is a canvas_

_Splattered with red, orange and yellow_

_It's a new day_

_The start of a new life_

_And a beginning of a new adventure_

Smiling in content I slipped into sleep and woke up at 2:00 and headed to my last period. I went into Science and paid attention for a bit then stopped caring. After the bell rang I headed to the baseball field to change. I met up with Haruichi and started talking about baseball and classes. I stopped short when someone called my name I turned around to see Miyuki. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him with an confused expression.

"Are you really not Ei-chan?" he whispered and patted my back as he walked away

I was stunned but I didn't say anything just went back to Haruichi and talked to him

Miyuki's POV

I just can't help but get the feeling that Sawamura is actually Ei-chan my best friend and the guy I fell for. Even if he isn't I was starting to fall for him I signed as I caught Furuya's ball and threw it back at him. I could see and feel it in the air whenever Sawamura was close everyone seemed to loosen up a bit back to when they were younger. I bet everyone has caught up to it now that's why they were confused. He seemed like Ei-chan talked like Ei-chan smiled like Ei-chan so how is he not Ei-chan? It's just weird is he really not Ei-chan? I find that hard to believe and I bet everyone else on the team is too.

Signing as I changed back into my regular clothes I headed to my 7th period then homeroom than back to baseball. When I got there I saw Sawamura talking to Haruichi and I couldn't help but call him over and ask if he really wasn't Ei-chan. I patted his back and walked away pretending nothing had happened I met up with Chris and we talked about things before I changed and got ready for practice. When I was done I took a bath and headed to bath still couldn't get Ei-chan out of my mind. Huh I signed as I feel asleep humming my favorite song _The Start of a New Adventure_.

* * *

Yeah I got three chapter in! Amazing huh? I know right I managed to finished all my homework today! Yeah! Hope you liked it guys bye-bye! :)


	7. Wait Ei-chan!

A week later on Monday

Sawamura's POV

Urgh I growled as I rolled out of my bed to the bathroom. Today was a visiting-all-clubs day and it lasted for a week. It's a day designed for you to spend more time with your club so it can help with the "bounding" and winning of your team. I think it's stupid but we still have to do it. Urgh I growled as I got into my clothes and out of my room and to the classroom. I trudged down the hall to my homeroom class. It was also my math class my first class of the day. It was okay to be a little late Ms. Shino was always 5 minutes late. I sat down in my seat and flipped through my binder which was filled with useless stuff. On the first page my schedule

1. Math

2. Engineer

3. Reading/English

4. Art 

5. History & Lunch 

6. Baseball-P.E.=Kataoka Tesshin

7. Science

Homeroom 

After School Activities=Baseball=Kataoka Tesshin

Then it was my math work

(x12+y18)+(8c/4c) 

(y7+x9)-(y2+x6)

(y7+x9)X(y-x8)

(x8-y7)-(x8+y9)+(x8-y1)

And so on I was on my English page when Natsuki came in and we started talking about our clubs. She had to rotate between basketball and soccer since she was on two teams. Smiling when the bell finally rang we went our separate ways to our clubs. I headed to the baseball field and bumped into someone again no surprise there. I rubbed my head and look up to see Haruichi rubbing his head as well.

"Sorry Haruichi" I said getting up and pulling him up as well

"Its fine Ei-chan I wasn't paying attention either" he replied and took my hand

"Let's go to the club room" I said and we walked down the hall to the club. When we go there I saw the whole team already there we took a seat near the back and waited for the coach to say something

"Okay as you know we have to do this thing for bonding which can help us, win tournaments and games. I know many of us couldn't care less for this but it is required to do from the school. It teaches you kids, teamwork, self-respect and communication which is required to learn before you graduate. So for the first part we will play a game with your team." He paused as he went over to the corner to take out a box

"In this box there are sets numbers in sets of 6. Chose a number and go met your team and then I will explain the game" he said and we got into a line to pick the cards. I didn't care who my team was as long as it was not with Miyuki. But knowing my luck I probably would. So signing I picked a number from the box I got number 9. I walked around the room looking for number 9.

"Oy Sawamura! What number did you get" came the stupid annoying voice known as Miyuki

"9 don't tell me you have to same one" I said more desperately than I hoped.

"Hahahaha come over here" he laughed and smirked

"Hai" I said as I trudged over to him knowing he had the number 9 too.

"Hey guys this is Sawamura Eijun" Miyuki said to some guys who I figured are also 9's

"Oh is he a nine too?" Chris asked

"Unfortunately yes" Miyuki said pretending to pout

"Yeah yeah" I mumbled and sat down

"Hum that is Tanba you already know that, that's Furuya and Haruichi which you knew, that's Chris you knew that too" Miyuki said draping his arms over my neck.

"Hai" I said with no emotion

"Okay so now you got with your teams we will begin the game. It's like a scavenger hunt there is 50 baseballs hidden all over campus you have to find them and whichever team gets the most balls win. When you win you get an advantage in the next game we're doing" Coach said and all of us got ready to go and find balls

"Okay so where do we start?" Miyuki asked

"Well we can break into groups" Chris reasoned

"Okay so who with who?" Tanba asked

"Well Furuya with Haruichi, Miyuki with Sawamura and Tanba with me any objections?" Chris asked

"I OBJECT!" Miyuki and I said at the same time

"Why?" Chris asked

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM!" we both said at the same time

"Well you two seem compatible you guys are even talking at the same time" Tanba reasoned

"NO WE DON'T!" we both yelled at each other

"STOP COPING ME!" we yelled at each other

"NO YOU STOP!"

"NO YOU"

"FINE I'LL STOP YOU TALK"

"STOP COPING ME!" we both yelled

"Okay stop you two its settled let's go!" Chris said both of us glared at each other and walked away. We both ran towards the field and looked for balls. At the end of the day I found 5 and Miyuki 6 which kind of pissed me off. All together our whole team found 21 which was kind of good. In the end we won so I guess it means we get whatever the advantage is for the next game whatever it is. Signing I walked back to my dorm till Miyuki caught up with me.

"Oy Sawamura going back to your room?" he asked me

"No I'm going to a party in town" I said sarcastically

"Hump" he replied

"Why are you following me?" I asked

"I live in the regular dorms too" he replied

"What Why?" I asked as I turned around to face him

"Because there isn't any room" he replied

"Oh I see" I said and walked towards my room again

"Wait Ei-chan!" he said and on instance I turned around. I realized what I just did and turned back around but it was too late "as I thought why didn't you tell us?" he asked

"Because I'm not your Ei-chan I changed" I replied looking down and walking to my room

"Wait Ei-chan!" he shouted I didn't listen to him just picked up my speed and ran to my room.

* * *

So Sorry I had no time to type any stories I have so much work to do! I haven't even finished the geekinthepinks's contest yet. I have to finish a sculpture of my book report's character and a whole entire essay about the book. I still have to finish my math homework and my stupid stupid stupid cardboard project. Then there's my science summary about bacteria! I have so much work to do! I hate hate school! I also have tennis practice today! So sorry this is late like real late I was going to upload this yesterday but didn't have time to right it. Hope you enjoy! :)


	8. A talk

Miyuki's POV

Huh what I'm not your Ei-chan what is that supposed to mean? I yelled at him to come back but he was long gone signing I headed to my room and thought things over. Is he really Ei-chan and what does he mean? I mean we all changed but this Sawamura really doesn't seem like Ei-chan. I mean Ei-chan had a nice cheerful attitude and was a loud mouthed guy but Sawamura was quiet and shy. But everything else was the same their pitches, smile and face. Urgh it's like trying to find a difference between identical twins.

Signing I decided to talk to Kuramochi and the others about it. I smiled in content of what kind of punishment he was going through because he accidently hit a ball at Ryousuke. Chuckling I headed to sleep. When I woke up the next morning I headed to my homeroom class before going to the baseball field. After like 10 minutes I walked out to the field and I saw Sawamura talking to Haruichi I was going to go talk to him but shock my head no. I walked over to Kuramochi and sure enough he was limping a bit. Smirking I told him about Sawamura didn't feel right to call him Ei-chan at the moment.

He nodded in understanding and decided to get the whole team together and talk about it without Sawamura knowing. I figured it was a good idea so throughout the day I told my teammates not calling them friends to meet me in the lunchroom after practice today. They didn't question me probably because they knew it was about Sawamura. Throughout the day I caught for Sawamura and for Furuya. I also tried to teach the two how to field but no luck. Then I tried to teach Sawamura how to bat but failed he was only good at bunting at least Furuya was good at batting.

After I took a bath I headed to the lunchroom to see all my teammates were there even Furuya who said he wasn't coming. He and Ei-chan were rivals but they cared for each other so yeah. Smiling I closed the doors behind me and cleared my throat and everyone looked at me

"So what do you think of Sawamura? Do you think he is Ei-chan?" I asked looking at my teammates

"I think he is it is possible he got quiet and insecure after his grandmother and farm got burnt down" Chris said

"I agree with Chris I think he is Ei-chan he had the same pitch and when he plays baseball he has the same spirit" Kuramochi said and for the first time didn't have any emotion in his voice

"I think so too but I think find it hard to believe he became this different because of Nana-san's death" Furuya said

"True but Nana-san was the one that taught his baseball and her farm was his favorite place to be he told me that himself" Haruichi said quietly

"He's right Nanami was like his mother and best friend at the same time" Ryousuke piped up

"So we all think he's Ei-chan right?" I asked after 20 minutes of sharing out opinion

"Hai" they all said smiling I said "so who's going to ask him about Ei-chan? I asked looking around

"Why don't you?" Kuramochi asked

"Huh? Why?" I asked confused

"Hum maybe because you're his boyfriend" Chris stated

"What that was years ago!" I protested

"But you're falling for him!" Kuramochi laughed and everyone else joined in. After 10 minutes "Fine" I snapped angrily and headed to the door.

"Good luck Miyuki!" they all yelled after me. Signing I shook my head and walked away towards the dorms. When I got there I asked the head of the dorm where Sawamura's dorm was and he told me. I walked up towards his room and when I go there I knocked slowly on his door. No one answered signing I took out a pencil and stuck it in the whole and jiggled it through till the door opened. I opened the door to see Sawamura on his bed reading a book staring at me shocked. I closed and the door as I smirked and walked over to his desk and pulled out a chair and sat in it.

"So what do you want if it's the science project its right there" he said and pointed to the paper on his desk.

"Nah I want to talk" I replied disregarding his rudeness and leaned back in my chair

"So what is it?" he asked quietly

"You're Ei-chan aren't you why don't you admit it? You know we want you back right?" I asked slowly trying not to rush things.

I saw he take a deep breath before talking "Don't you see I changed and I well kind of don't like it" he replied looking out the window

"Like it?" I asked

"Going back to the past" he admitted blushing a bit

"Eh so you're scared" I teased well, being me I had too

"I guess I am" he replied I was surprised he really had changed I mean the usual Ei-chan would be like I AM NOT!

"Oh why?" I asked softly moving towards him

"Of rejection" he replied

"Rejection? From who?" I asked sitting next to him

"From my friends and family I guess" he said simply after a while of silence

"Why? They love you" I replied

"Yeah you say that" he snorted

"Hum what do you mean?" I asked growing concern for this boy

"Mom and dad were sad over grandma's death but grandpa was devastated he hated looking at anything that reminded him of her. Including me I'm the splitting image of her and when I talk baseball he gets sad. Hurting my arm was one thing worrying my parents was another. They freaked out and dragged me out of baseball. After a few weeks they slowly became themselves again but I guess I won't change back" he finished with a sad tone

"Oh I see and your friends?" I asked

"Well I shut them all out except for Natsuki since she understood what I was going through, she was lost her family when she was younger" he said looking straight at me

"Okay so why didn't you tell us?" I asked staring right back at him

"I guess I was scared of rejection" he said again

"Rejection why would we reject you?" I asked very confused

"Cause I'm not me I'm not the optimistic, cheerful, over the top, hyper boy. I'm now a quiet, shy boy" he replied

"HAHAHA" I laughed and he stared at me

"What?" he asked

"Well I can't believe you were scared of that!" I laughed, I couldn't help it!

"Excuse me?" he snapped angrily but confused

"Look at me I have a terrible personality, Ryousuke has a scary personality, Kuramochi has a hyper over-the-top personality and Furuya has a quiet, annoying personality. And you're afraid of rejection?!" I shrieked

"SHUT UP MIYUKI!" he yelled at me

"The Sawamura Eijun I know is somewhere in there we'll be waiting for you to come to us no matte your personality" I paused "I'll be waiting for you" I said blushing a bit

"Miyuki" he whispered

"Though personally speaking I don't like either personality" I laughed

"MIYUKI!" he growled at me I dodged a pillow and ran out the door back to my dorm laughing all the way.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it sorry it took so so so long! BYE BYE :)


	9. Tire thing

Sawamura's POV

"God! Honestly did he come here to talk to me or to tease me?" I thought angrily but then I smiled "he hasn't changed a bit has he?" "Is it a good thing or a bad thing" I laughed and headed to bed. When I woke up the next day I dressed in my school clothes and headed to class then to the baseball field.

"Is everyone here?" Kataoka asked

"Hai" we all answered

"Okay so I know many of you just want this all-day at club to end but we still have 3 more days to go 4 including this one. Yesterday we had a normal practice day today we are going to play a game. Go into your teams from Wednesday and we'll start" he said loudly

"Hai" we all said and walked to our groups. My group consisted of g members there was Haruichi, Furuya, Chris, Tanba, Miyuki and me of course. Signing I walked over to them and took a seat next to Haruichi and Furuya

"Okay today we're doing a running game you run from here to there, once you get there you pick up a tire and run back here. Hand over the tire to your next teammate and they'll do the same. Run as fast as you can and try to get your whole team to finish first and you win." He said and gestured to the area we had to run "Oh yeah and Chris your team gets an advantage because you won the last game" he said

"Hai what is it?" Chris asked as some complained about it being not fair

"You guys get a head start of 2 minutes" he replied "Whenever you're ready"

"Okay so who's going first?" Chris asked as he turned to look at us

"I'll go" Miyuki said standing up

"Okay Sawamura you're second, I'll go third, Haruichi fourth, Furuya fifth and Tanba last okay?" he asked but Miyuki had already taken off. He ran towards the tires picked one up and ran back to us with the tire around his hips.

"Here Sawamura" he replied and gave me the tire and tied it around me. I nodded thanks and ran off. When I came back everyone else had started I tried to pull the tire off but it was not coming off. I groaned how did I not see this coming. I glared a Miyuki who was smiling no smirking and Chris came over and helped me with it. It took a minute or more for me to get out of it. I rather not talk about how he got it off. He took it and ran then Haruichi I looked around and we were still in 1st place. Then Furuya and Tanba we won yeah! I smiled when we won and headed back to my room. Not before Miyuki caught up with me

"Hey Sawamura!" he shouted

"Hi" I said glaring at him since the tire was tied so tight I had to take off my pants to get it off.

"Eh are you mad?" he asked

"No I'm not mad why would I be mad because you tied a tire so tight around me I couldn't get it off?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hum" he laughed and left me behind. Sighing I took a bath I couldn't wait to go home since this was a Friday. I was packing up some clothes when the phone rang I went to pick it up

"Hi Ei-chan" my mom said

"Hi kaa-san" I replied

"Um Ei-chan are you coming home?" she asked

"Yeah packing right now" I replied

"Okay well the train got into an accident when the brakes didn't work. So you cant come home" she said

"Oh I see" I said sadly

"Its fine Ei-chan I'll see you next week" she said happily

"Yeah bye-bye kaa-san" I said cheerfully

"Bye-bye Ei-chan" she replied. Urgh I'm stuck here at Seido. I groaned and threw my pack to the side and headed down the stairs to go get something to eat. I bumped into Natsuki she smiled at me and complained about the train. I nodded and complained back

"So did you tell Miyuki anything?" she asked

"Yeah kind off" I replied

"Really what?" she asked looking at me.

"Nothing important just simple stuff" I replied

"What did you say to him?" she asked

"Nothing" I replied

"Yeah right but I won't force you to talk about it how was baseball today?" she asked changing the subject

"Good except the fact Miyuki tied the tire around my hips and I couldn't get it off till I took my pants off" I said angrily wanting to punch something or more specifically someone namely Miyuki

She laughed and smiled "Well it doesn't seem he has changed be thankful for that" she said smiling whipping tears from her eyes

"Yeah yeah so what are you doing for the weekend?" I asked

"Nothing yet you?" she asked

"Well I was gonna go home but now I can't" I retorted bitterly

"Yeah yeah see you tomorrow" she replied and ran up the stairs. I signed and headed out the dorm to the baseball field. I walked along the side and saw Kuramochi, Ryousuke, Miyuki, Chris, Tanba, Haruichi, Furuya, the captain, and a couple pf others playing baseball. I smiled and kept on walking till I got to the soccer field then I walked back to the dorms. This time on my way back a ball nearly hit me in the face. I turned to see Miyuki holding a bat and smirking big surprise there! I glared at him picked up the ball and threw it back at him hard. It hit his bat and then it hit floor. I didn't care and walked back to the dorm

Miyuki's POV

I was having a great time playing baseball when I saw Sawamura walk past the field he was walking towards the soccer field. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling while watching us play. I raised an eyebrow and continued to play. When I looked up he was gone so I got my head back in the game. After a few more strikeouts it was my turn to bat. I saw Sawamura coming back towards the baseball field and decided to hit it towards him. He glared at me and picked up the ball before throwing it back at me.

It hit my bat and then the ground. I stared at it, it had a lot of force in it may more than Furuya's. I looked up at him and saw him going back to the dorms. I noticed that he threw with his right arm not his left. I stared at it for a while and though it over before going back to the game. My hand still trembled a little from hitting Sawamura's hard ball. After the game I headed back to the dorm hoping I could see where Sawamura no Ei-chan is. Yeah it feels right to call him that now.

* * *

So what do you think? Hope you liked it I think maybe in the next chapter some bonding time? Maybe Bye-Bye :)


	10. A kiss

Miyuki's POV

I walked up the stairs to Ei-chan's room. I knocked on the door and he answered. He looked at me and was about to close the door but I stopped him.

"Let me in" I demanded

"Why?" he asked looking at me confused

"Because I want to talk" I replied

"About what?" he asked

"Your right arm" I replied he was confused for a second and I shoved the door and sat in his bed

"What about it?" he asked after a while of slience

"Why aren't you pitching with it?" I asked

"Because I'm not allowed to" he replied

"Huh?" I asked

"My parents wouldn't let me play baseball since I hurt myself last time" he said

"So what does that have to do with not being able to use your right arm?" I asked cutting him off

"Let me finish" he said

"Alright please continue with your amazing story" I said rolling my eyes

"Be quiet so my parents said that if I wanted to play baseball I wasn't allowed to play with my right hand" he said simply

"Oh" I replied not caring anymore

"Hey are you listening to me?" he yelled

"No" I replied

"You have a terrible, twisted, awful, personality!" he yelled

"I know" I said smugly

"So what else do you want" he asked

"I don't know" I replied

"Then get out of here!" he snapped

"Yeah yeah but I'm too lazy and bored to leave" I replied lying on the bed

"Hump well at least get off my bed" he yelled

"Nope" I replied

"Fine!" he said and sat on the bed above me though no one seems to use it. This room could fit as least 4 people and he gets it all to himself lucky. Then a good idea crossed my mind. I got up and ran towards my room.

Sawamura's POV

"Why did he leave so quickly?" I thought I felt a bit sad. "Wait what sad like I want his company anyway!" I signed and sat down near my desk and started working on my other homework. I was almost finished with my math homework when Miyuki came back I didn't realized it till he shook me. I turned to look at him and he had a smirk on his face. I felt danger approaching so I backed off a bit.

"What do you want?" I asked a bit scared by the smirk on his face

"Well I asked the dorm president if I could share a room with you and he said that since you have no roommates it's okay" he smirked

"WHAT!" I yelled "where is he I want to talk to him!" I was so mad and angry

"He left and I'm staying here I have all me stuff here anyway" he said gesturing to his bags

"NO" I cried

"Too bad" he laughed and settled on the bed above me and started unpacking his clothes. I groaned as I watched him unpack signing I guess I better make the best of it. Signing again I laid back on my bed and headed to sleep. I can't believe I had to share a room with Miyuki when is my other roommate coming back? Yes I have another roommate but he's on the basketball team and usually sleeps with his teammates. Groaning I flipped myself around in bed for a while till I finally found a comfortable position and fell asleep.

When I woke up I thought having to share a room was a nightmare since I couldn't see him anywhere so I headed to the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a boo I let out a yell twirled around and saw Miyuki grinning at me

"Ah Ei-chan is still a sacredly-cat I see I see" he smirked

"YOU BASTARD GET OUT OF HERE!"I yelled so angry and embarrassed

"Ile this is my room too" he smirked

"Urgh! Get out I was here first!" I snapped angrily

"Ile"

"OUT!"

"yadde ne"

"Urgh!" I huffed before brushing my teeth and crawling back in bed

"You're going back to sleep? What about breakfast?" he asked standing next to my bed

"I'm not hungry go away and leave me alone!" I snapped angrily from my place under the blankets

"Hai hai I'-" he was cut off

BAM! I turned to see that Miyuki was on my bed

"Get off of my bed!" I yelled at him to see he had a bump on his head and wasn't awake "Miyuki Miyuki Oy Miyuki wake up!" I yelled. I tried to push him off but he just snuggled closer. Signing I looked around to see what made Miyuki fall it was my baseball glove. Groaning I move Miyuki a little so I was comfortable as well and fell asleep. When I woke up it was 12:00. I looked at Miyuki and saw he was still asleep, he had a peaceful face. I smiled and recalled some more memories of when we were younger while I continued to play with Miyuki's hair. Smiling I thought of my first kiss with Miyuki, the peaceful moments with him, the peaceful face, the beautiful smile, and everything that was simply Miyuki Kazuya. Smiling softly I kissed him on his forehead.

I backed away as I realized what I did. I was embarrassed and shocked but I liked the feel of his skin on my lips. Smiling I pulled a blanket over him before I headed to the bathroom to wash up before going to get something to eat. On my way down I started thinking "Am I falling for him again" "Of course I am I wouldn't kiss him for nothing would I ?" "Does he still love me?" "I doubt it it's been a long time hasn't it?" "Why is life so complicated?" "Why can't life be easy?" I signed as I arrived at the cafeteria.

Miyuki's POV

_A gentle breeze_

_Is all I need_

_To stand up tall_

_To make sure that I am who I am_

_To prove that I'm alive_

_A gentle breeze_

_Is all I need_

_To make sure I'm alive_

_To feel the sun_

_To feel the world_

_To be able to fall again_

_I know you'll always be there for me_

_Even if I don't want you there_

_I know that if I was to fall again_

_You would be there for me_

_Even if I hate you_

_Even if I say I do_

_I know I know I know_

_You'll never leave me_

_I know I can trust you_

_With every part of my soul_

_I'll hold you dear in my heart_

_And never let you go_

_You belong at my side_

_Nowhere else_

_I'll never let you leave me_

_Cause I love you with_

_Every part of my heart_

_I can't live a day without you_

_A gentle breeze_

_Is all I need_

_To prove that I'm alive_

_That I'm here with you_

_Yes I'm here to stay_

_You can't get rid of me_

_I'll follow you to the ends of the world_

_I'll never ever leave you alone_

_Cause I love you dear_

_Smiling I listened to my best friend/boy-friend sing I hold you Dear to my Heart. I was on a grassy green grass lying down next to my boyfriend. Listening to him sing as the wing blew around me like a gentle breeze. Smiling I looked at my boyfriend meeting his golden eyes and pulled him in for a hug. Then a kiss _

_"I love you EI-chan" I said smoothly kissing him on the lips_

_"I love you to Kazuya" he said in between kisses_

_"I know" I replied pulling him down on the grassy green grass as we fell asleep with each other in our arms. _

Hum I woke up oh it was just a dream, knew it was too good to be true. Signing I looked around and saw I was in Sawamura's bed. The door opened I looked to see Ei-chan holding up a plate and handing it to me

"Sorry" he replied

"Huh?" I asked

"You slipped on my baseball glove which I forgot to put away yesterday" he replied looking down

"Huh oh no problem" I smiled yea smiled not smirked and patted his back

"You okay?" he asked looking at me

"Yeah I just had a dream" I replied eating

"What dream?" he asked

"A pleasant one" I replied

"What's it about?" he asked

"Remember the time we were in Nanami-san's field and you were singing that song?" I asked

"Yeah I hold you Dear to my Heart a great song" he replied smiling

"Yeah that was what the dream was about" I replied

"Well it was a great day" he replied chewing

"Yeah but I know some way to make this day better" I replied smirking

"Oh yeah what?" he asked

"This" I bent over and kissed him on his lips.

* * *

I know it took a long time sorry I just have so much to do! I hope you enjoyed the song. I really liked it it's nice calm, and peaceful my type sorry if it isn't your type. I don't have anything against pop or rock music I just like calm music its nice and soothing. :)


	11. Kuramochi's in Trouble with

Sawamura's POV

"What?" was all I remembered saying when I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. My eyes widen in shock and I saw Miyuki staring back at me. His eyes were filled with love smiling a little I leaned into the kiss. When we pulled apart I fell into his lap.

"So you liked it?" he asked slowly after we caught our breaths

"Yeh" I mumbled blushing

"Eh so you fallen for me again huh?" he smirked

"SHUT UP!" I yelled

"Hai hai" and he pulled me in for another kiss

"So what did you plan to do today?" I asked him

"Hanging with you" he replied

"Hum" I said trying not to blush as annoying and twisted as he is, he's handsome and sweet if he ever found out I said that I will never hear the end of it!

"So what do you want to do Ei-chan?" he purred in my ear

"Nothing" I replied looking away

"Right" he smirked and pulled me in for another kiss a hand roaming up my shirt. I moaned as he brushed a nipple. It felt so good! "AH" I moaned as he squeezed it

"Ei-chan you look so cute" Miyuki whispered into my ear before biting it sending shivers up my spine

"Ah Miyuki!" I moaned

"Hai Ei-chan?" he replied

"I….I…..I…...I"

"I what?" he teased

"I love you" I blushed as he smirked

"Me too Ei-chan" he replied and kissed me as he ran a hand down to my shaft and gently pumped it. Then it went faster and faster and faster till I came. "Ne Ei-chan let's stop here" Miyuki said and I was surprised

"Hum?" I asked

"I love you you know that right?" he asked

"Yeah" I said slowly

"I don't want to force this on you and I" I cut him off with a kiss

"You know that I love you right" I said as a question but it was a statement

"Yes but" I cut him off again

"I trust you but you're right we should wait a bit before going that" I replied as I got up and pulled him into a hug I loved him so much.

"I love you Ei-chan" he said kissing me smiling we spent the day together. We went to the park where we played games talked, laughed like normal couples. The word normal isn't used much when Miyuki is around but there's always a first for everything. When we got home we took a long bath together washing each other. Though we got dirtier then clean since we were throwing soap at each other. I accidently ate some which caused Miyuki to worry and end the game. He got me some water and washed both of us off. As we walked back to our room to go to sleep. Miyuki pulled me into a hug and we fell on my bed. Smiling I kissed him before falling asleep. This was definetly the best day ever!

The next morning Miyuki woke up before me and got us breakfast I ate some pancakes with strawberry and Miyuki ate some with blueberry. When we finished I smiled at Miyuki as he took the dished away. Grinning I worked on my homework as I waited for Miyuki to come back

"Ei-chan wanna play baseball the others are playing" Miyuki asked when he got back

"Oh yeah wait a sec" I said as I got ready when I was done dressing I walked with Miyuki to the field. When we got there we saw the others playing baseball smiling we joined them in their game. They all smiled when we and by we I mean Miyuki told them we were dating. Then we started playing it felt like old times with Miyuki smiling and catching for me. Haruichi standing by and helping me every now and then. With Furuya ignoring me with Chris quietly observing the game. And of course with Kuramochi yelling and shouting at me. And what's a baseball game without sweat, laughter, fun and smiled. A statement not a question.

Though fun times don't last all the time when we were almost done with the game Kuramochi just had to mess up. He wasn't watching where he was running as he was shouting at me, he slammed into Ryousuke causing him to fall over on his bottom. You could actually touch and feel the tension in the air. You could actually see Kuramochi shaking in fear and you could actually see the evil aura surrounding Ryousuke. Even being Ryousuke's lover wasn't getting him out of this one. The whole field was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. After a few second which felt like an million years Ryousuke got up whipped off the dirt on his clothes, patted Kuramochi on the back before dragging him with him.

"I'll be borrowing him for a while and don't except to see him for a while" he said before walking back to his dorm

"I think it's best if you don't go back to your dorm today Masuko you can bunk with me" Chris said

"Hai" Masuko-senpai replied immediately

"Okay Lets get on with the game!" Miyuki said smirking a bit

"Yeah lets" I said trying to shrug off the evil feeling creeping towards me. I don't like Kuramochi to mush but I felt sorry for him who knows what Ryousuke was going to do to him but I bet there will be screams tonight and a limping Kuramochi tomorrow or a couple of days later. He would be lucky if he was able to walk in a week.

* * *

He wou

Uh oh what's gonna happen to Kuramochi? Hum find out next time when I write this in his point of view!

"You're you're you're EVIL!" Kuramochi yelled

"Yes why yes I am" I replied smirking

"Why why do you want to see me suffer?!" Kuramochi yelled

"Hum suffer that's an awful thing to say ne Youichi?" Ryousuke said

"Ryo-san I didn't mean it like that I just" Kuramochi started

"Let me give you a preview of whats gonna happen in a while" Ryousuke said opeing his eyes

"A I'll get you for this Ruby!" he yelled before running away with Ryousuke trailing behind him.

Hope you liked it please review and I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as I can! You know if I'm gonna write this next chapter I have to change the rating to M. Hum well BYE-BYE :)


	12. And then it was done

If don't want to read the punishment you don't have too just go to *#*

Kuramochi's POV

Uh on I thought as Ryo-san threw me harshly on my bed and turned to lock the door. Even though I don't beg I knew my life counted on it

"Ryo-san I'm sorry please let me go!" I begged knowing I was dead

"Sorry Youichi I can't" he replied smoothly sending shivers up my spine

"Please!" I pleaded again

"Too bad you have to face your punishment Youichi!" he replied smirking

"I I I I'm sotty Ryo-san please let me go!" I begged again but by the time he was already at me side

"Tch tch tch you have to take your punishment Youichi and anyway whats so bad about sex?" he asked calmly

"Well I"

"I what?" he asked

"I don't like it!" I said crossing my arms

"Oh you don't like it huh? Then who's the one begging me to go faster and harder hum? You can't say you have a twin brother now can you?" he asked running his hands through my hair

I blushed "I"

"See you have nothing to say so let's get started Youichi!" he said pushing me on the bed. He started to strip me while taking me in his mouth. I couldn't conceal the moan coming so I let it out.

"See Youichi you're enjoying this but this is a punishment so I guess I need to use this" he pulled out some hand cuffs

"Wait how did you get" they were on and I was restrained what scared me most was he had handcuffs lying around in the room. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a gun too.

"AHHHH" I practically screamed as he entered a finger and another.  
"Ne Youichi what do you think of Sawamura?" he asked stopping suddenly

"I don't know but I think we can trust Miyuki they always been together" I replied

"True but I have this Ei-chan is so different and weird" he said

"I know but he saw Nanami killed" I said

"Yep but still he changed way too much" he replied

"You mean like us?" I asked

"Yah you're right we have changed alot" he replied

"Yah we have haven't we Ryo-san?"I asked

"Right" Ryo-san said

"So what are you gonna do?"I asked

"I'll watch him for now I guess" he replied

"So" I said after a moment of silence

"Oh yah I forgot about you" he smirked and came closer

"Um Ryo-san?" I asked as he went back to kissing me and caressing me.

"Hum?" he asked

Normal POV

"I AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuramochi screamed as Ryousuke entered him and pounded hard. He started was screaming not from pain but pleasure. You could hear heavy pants, deep deep thrusts and pleasure filled screams though the halls of the dorms. After about 10 minutes Ryousuke allowed Kuramochi to come. With another scream he exploded and so did Ryousuke but inside Kuramochi. Panting they both fell asleep.

***#* *#* *#* *#* *#* *#* *#* *# * *#* *#* *#* *#* *#* *#* *#* *#***

Across the hall in one of the rooms Chris and Tanba were talking and had earmuffs on. Masuko and Yuki had ipods and the Music on high. All to block out the moans, shouts, screams and yells.

In the school dorms not the baseball ones. Miyuki and Sawamura were having a steady conversation with no real touching or so. Till Sawamura decided to lean on Miyuki and Miyuki didn't even flinch. He smiled gently and patted Sawamura on his head before he tucked them both in bed and slept.

"Miyuki?" Sawamura asked

"Yah?"

"Remember your sister Natsu?"

"Of course" he replied miserably

"Well she's Sayori Natsuki" Sawamura replied

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Miyuki exclaimed

"Natsu is alive and lives with her grandpa" Sawamura said

"She's alive!" Miyuki smiled happily before giving Sawamura a big kiss on the lips

"Yeah and so are you" Sawamura replied smiling

"Yah and no way I'm leaving you again ever" Miyuki smiled and fell asleep with Sawamura in his arms knowing everything was going to be alright for now and forever!

_The sun is rising like a diamond in the dark night sky _

_Standing up and facing the sun_

_Opening my eyes to take in the sight_

_The sky is a canvas_

_Splattered with paints of red, orange and yellow_

_The sun is rising like a diamond in the dark night sky_

_Standing up and facing the sun_

_Opening my eyes to take in the sight_

_The sky is a canvas_

_Splattered with paints of red, orange and yellow_

_Seeing the sun rise_

_It's the start of a new day_

_The start of a new life_

_And the beginning of a new adventure_

_One by one I stepping into the light_

_One by one I'm moving on_

_Leaving the past behind_

_Never say no_

_Never give up_

_Always stay strong_

_Never Ever stay stuck in the past_

_Open your eyes_

_Take in the sight of the sun rise_

_The sky is a canvas_

_Splattered with red, orange and yellow_

_It's a new day_

_The start of a new life_

_And a beginning of a new adventur_e

_My dream little grandchildren you have grown into fine remarkable young adults_ I will always be watching over you guys

**THE END**

* * *

**And then it was done so hope you enjoyed it and please review. But if its negative don't. You know the old saying If you don't have something good to say don't say it. :) Well bye I have a good idea for a next series what do you think of the supernatural?**


End file.
